Drawn into Darknesss
by ThatNerdAgain
Summary: What happens where everything starts falling apart, and Hermione is drawn into darkness. Can a certain Slytherin help her find herself?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer JK owns all**

 **A/N I hope you enjoy**

Her crush didn't like her, her 'brother' was dating, and she felt like she was 3rd wheeling everyone. Not only that, but the war was brewing, and the crazy evil guy hate her for some reason.

As a 6th year, Hermione was confused. Ron didn't like her, and was instead dating Lavender, Harry was dating Ginny, and therefore she always seemed to be 3rd wheeling one pair.

Then Voldemort wanted to kill Harry, and wanted her out of the world she now called her home, all because of the parent she was born to. She knew her parents were in danger, and therefore decided that she should obliviate them and send them to Australia.

 **A/N Please review and let me know what you think. I will update as soon as possible, but I have about 4 stories all on the go. In the meantime thought, do read some of my other stories. Which Slytherin should help Hermione find** **herself, let me know in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK owns all.

Hermione was sat by the lake, on her own - as always - when Draco approached her.

"Hello Mudblood," he said.

"Hello Draco, how are you this fine day?" She replied.

"Why are we even bothering with these pretences, Granger? Shouldn't you be off helping Potter and Weasley save the world or something?" Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes, and snapped, "Why should I help them, when all they care about is themselves. This war is stupid and were all stupid. Harry really doesn't seem to see that he is just a pawn in Dumbledore's game. Does Harry even know why Dumbledore is so heavily invested in this war? Its because Dumbledore's sister died because he didn't stand up to Grindelwald! And do you know why… because he loves him! Voldemort has one thing right… LOVE is a stupid emotion that isn't worth it. Because my friends are in LOVE I'm practically 3rd wheeling my own live and my own friends. But I don't have a choice, because if I don't help them, then they're sure to die."

"Ouch. Look - just between you and me - have you ever thought about joining the other side? Look don't get me wrong, I know it would be betraying your morals, but with you on our side, this war could be over, and Harry may not even die. You could then help shape the new world. Before you say that you won't be welcomed because you're muggleborn and everything, remember that he is halfblood, and your brains will certainly make up for it. He always seems to be going on about how this war would be so much easier if you weren't helping the boys." Draco suggested.

Hermione looked at him as if he and grown another head, and said, "I know you're trying to help Draco, but I can't just change all my views and abandons my friends over night."

"Are they really your friends if they make you feel like this?" Draco said before walking away and leaving Hermione to ponder that.

Draco had written to his father about talking to the Dark Lord to ask his opinion on trying to convince Hermione to join their side. His father then took this to the Dark Lord, who seemed to think the idea was a very good one, so tasked Draco with that as well as his current task.

The next day at the end of DADA, Snape announced that they would be doing a paired Project, and that he would be announcing the pairs next lesson - these pair were not up for debate.

Draco decided to have a word with the Professor to see if he would pair him with Hermione in order to aid the Dark Lord's plans.

"That was a wonderful lesson, sir," Draco started.

"What do you want, I don't have time for idle chit chat," Snape snapped.

"It's about the project…" Draco said.

"No you can't be with Blaise or Theo." Snape said, "Now if that's all I have things to do."

"I was actually going to asked to be with Hermione." Draco stated.

"Were you now?" Snape questioned, "Since when have you even been willing to tolerate Miss Granger? And since when did you called her Hermione?"

"Since the Dark Lord tasked me with turning her over to our side." Said Draco.

"I'll think about it," said Snape as he ushered the boy out of his office.

At dinner that evening, Snape saw Draco gazing at Hermione, and wondered whether the Dark Lord asking him to turn her was the only reason he was interested in her. After all, even as a teacher, he had noticed certain attributes.

The next DADA lesson, Snape announced the pairs, and to everyone's surprise, Draco and Hermione were together. This meant they could spend plenty of time together in the library working on their project.

A/N: hope you enjoy. Please review and I'll try to update again soon


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer JK owns all**

 **A/N Sorry for the delay in updating, but here is the next chapter - hope you all enjoy!**

"So... Draco... I guess we're working together for this project," said Hermione.

"Yeah... I guess we are..." replied Draco.

"Anyway, as I was saying, your projects are all on individual topics, as listed on the board. I expect high quality, because remember that this is your NEWT year," Snape interrupted. "Don't forget that there is to be a practical element to your presentation."

After looking at the board, Draco and Hermione discovered that they had to do their project on whether spells classes as 'Dark Arts' were actually evil, or whether it just depended on what the user used them for.

Draco suspected that Snape had given them the project to aid Draco in convincing her to join the Dark Lord. This could either work to his advantage, if she agreed that it depended on the use, and that the spells themselves weren't evil, then she might be more willing to side with them, but if she disagreed and thought that the spells were evil, then it would be almost impossible to convince her to their side.

That evening Draco and Hermione were sat in the library, discussing the DADA project.

"So... what is your view on the project Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Well... I do believe that all spells are only evil if the reason they are used is for evil." started Hermione, Draco had to suppress a smirk at hearing this, "For example, someone could use a simple levitating charm to levitate someone off a cliff. That's an evil use, for a spell taught to First Years. The only spells that truly are evil is the unforgivables - and thats for obvious reasons."

"You see... not everyone who is a Death Eater is evil, granted people like my Aunt Bella are pure evil, but I'm not, Snape's not, and neither are a lot of Death Eaters," said Draco.

"Wait... you're a Death Eater... wow... I mean Harry seemed to think you were... but you're so nice at the moment..." Hermione mumbled.

"Hermione calm..." said Draco, "Look I know it's a lot to take in but it doesn't change who I am."

By this point, Draco was stood with his hands cupping her face, their faces were almost touching.

"I know Draco, its just I feel like we're growing closer as people... and," said Hermione, before leaning forward and capturing Draco's lips with hers in a gentle kiss.

"Hermione... I," started Draco.

"Don't Draco... I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that," whispered Hermione.

"No Hermione... I'm glad you did... I've been wanting to do that for a long time now," whispered Draco.

"But I'm just a Muggle-born..." started Hermione.

"No! Blood status doesn't matter. Some Purebloods do care about blood purity, but most don't... I don't." snapped Draco, "That's the thing most people don't understand... The Dark Lord isn't even a blood purest... his only desire is to keep the Wizarding World to itself and not risk our world being exposed to the muggles."

Madame Pince came round and told them that it was nearly curfew, and that they should start heading back to their common rooms.

"Well that was a successful start to our project," laughed Hermione.

"I agree," said Draco as they left the library.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"Of course," said Draco, before placing a light kiss to her lips as they parted ways.

* * *

When he returned to his common room, Draco instantly wrote his father a letter, detailing Hermione's views on spells and how she didn't view so called 'Dark Arts' spells ass evil. He decided to mention how he and Hermione had shared a kiss, because he wanted his father's opinion on how to proceed with her.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Do you thing Draco really likes Hermione, or is he using her to get her to change sides?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have 4 stories on the go so am trying to update them all regularly. Do read some of my other fics while you wait for me to update.**

When the Christmas holidays rolled around, Draco returned home. He and Hermione had been 'dating' for 1 month now, and he had invited her to his family's Christmas Ball that was held on Christmas Eve. As it was still a week till Christmas Eve, Hermione had returned home to spend time with her family.

Draco knew everything had to be perfect for when Hermione came to the ball. He bought her some books, chocolates and a deep green dress to wear to the ball. He had already given her the dress as an early Christmas present so that she had it in order to get ready for the ball.

Some of the books had been chosen by the Dark Lord, and would help, both with their project and with Draco's mission to convince Hermione to join their side.

The only thing Draco was nervous about in the run up to the ball, was the fact the Dark Lord would be there, and he didn't know how Hermione would react.

* * *

Hermione was incredibly nervous about going to the Christmas Ball with Draco, because she almost certainly knew that Voldemort would be there, and that if you were best friends with Harry Potter you would avoid him at all costs. Although... she wasn't actually sure whether she was still best friends with Harry because they hadn't been spending as much time together lately, and they'd hardly talked. In fact, she was surprised she hadn't been invited to the Burrow over Christmas break like she normally was.

She knew being there with Draco would mean she was perfectly save... but then again he could hardly stop Voldemort... and would he even stand in his way? What if the only reason Draco was dating her was so he could take her to the Voldemort?

She was into internal panic and couldn't decide whether to go or not. She felt she should go because Draco had invited her and bought her this lovely dress, and obviously they were dating. But on the other hand, she felt that she would be extremely out of place there and everything would go badly.

"Oh what should I do?" she said to herself.

* * *

Draco had been helping his mother organised the the ballroom, when his dad entered and told him that the Dark Lord wished to see him. Draco then followed his father down a series of corridors to the room which the Dark Lord had occupied. When he finally reached the door, he knocked and entered when commanded.

* * *

Hermine decided that she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing and that she would attend the ball, because after all Draco wouldn't have gone through all the effort of finding her a lovely dress if he knew anything bad was going to happen.

Turned out that the dress was anything but lovely in Hermione's opinion. It showed far too much cleavage, had an extremely low back and the slit up the side was far too high.

Hermione decided that she had to swallow her pride and wear the dress, otherwise Draco would be annoyed. At least she could tease him with it.

 **A/N: Sooo... another chapter down. Sorry its short. Next time is the ball. Will Voldemort be there? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all**

 **A/N: The Malfoy Christmas ball. Sorry its taken me a while to update, but I hope you enjoy.**

Hermione descended the Grand Staircase to meet Draco, and it was clear that her dress had left him speechless.

"Hermione... I er... um... you look... well um... what I'm trying to say is..." started Draco.

"What I think my son is trying to say is that you look stunning Miss Granger," said Draco's mother.

"I've said to call me Hermione, Mrs Malfoy, but thank you," replied Hermione.

"And I've said for you to call me Narcissa, Hermione," said Mrs Malfoy.

"I agree with my wife, Hermione, but we really should head into the ball everyone... they're waiting," said Lucius.

* * *

As they walked into the ballroom, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand.

When he noticed that she was shaking, he whispered in her ear, "Hermione, you look absolutely sensational this evening, but you need to chill. I'm here, and nothing is going to go wrong, I will not let anything happen to you."

"I know Draco," whispered Hermione.

Draco turned to her and kissed her, muttering "I love you" against her lips.

Hermione pulled away and stared at him. Did he really just say that? Or was her mind playing tricks on her? If he did say it, did he mean it? Or was he messing with her? The blush told her that he had said it, but the questions about his true intentions still rushed through her head.

Still Hermione had to admit the feelings she had been feeling towards the blonde boy, so quickly recaptured his lips, before whispering," I love you too."

Both teens were clearly blushing when they entered the ballroom, and Hermione was happy to not see Pansy, given the past relationship between Pansy and Draco. And given the confessions that she and Draco had just made to each other before they entered the ballroom, she didn't really want Pansy to be there and ruin it.

It hadn't really occurred to her that Draco's friends would be there, and as a result she hadn't worried about seeing the people who had tormented her since she was 11. She had forgiven Draco, but it had taken a while, and he had been there when she had really needed someone. It was however a great relief for them not to be there, and it was clearly evident because Draco turned to her and whispered, "Did I not tell you that everything would be okay?" She could only laugh at Draco's cockiness, but he was right, and she needed to trust him.

Another person Hermione was glad not to see amongst the crowd, was Voldemort. She had been so worried that he would be there that she hadn't really thought about how much she should enjoy being at the ball with Draco. She visibly relaxed at this point, and Draco whispered in her ear, "He doesn't really attend these sort of things."

Hermione spent the evening dancing and laughing with Draco, having more fun than she had ever had with her friends. At one point in the evening, Draco had gone to get both of them a drink, when a man, who was probably only a few years older than her, came over and started talking to her.

It was only when Draco came over, that she sensed something was off with this man. It was the fact Draco called him 'Tom'. Hermione only knew of one person called 'Tom' and it scared her. Draco had never mentioned a friend called Tom and yet Draco was stood talking to him as if they were best friends.

'Tom' turned to Hermione, and said, "I've heard a lot about you," which once again set off alarm bells in her head.

Why had this man heard about her? Had Draco been talking about her? And if so what had he said? Also if Draco had told this man about her, why hadn't he mentioned him to her?

Hermione's head was spinning, and she started to feel dizzy. Luckily Draco was stood next to her, so that he could catch her when she fainted.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up in her room in Malfoy Manner, still in her dress, with Draco sat in a chair next to her bed.

The first thing she heard was Draco say, "Dotty go and tell the others that Hermione is awake."

The next thing she knew, Draco was laid on the enormous bed next to her, and pulling her into his arms.

"Are you okay? You gave us quite a fight yesterday," he whispered.

"Yeah my head just hurts. What happened?" asked Hermione.

They hadn't noticed the door open, and the answer came as, "You fainted Miss Granger," from Voldemort.

 **A/N: As always, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, its really hard to write when I don't know whether people like my fics or not, even criticism will be** **appreciated.**


End file.
